Molly's Vengeance, an Arthur Fight
by SmashingNirvanaChains94
Summary: Molly tries out for Bellow's Gymnastics Team. However, he doesn't choose her to be on the team. Angry, Molly and the Tough Customers seek vengeance against him. Molly and The Tough Customers interrupt Bellow's class and challenge him to a fight!


_**Molly's Vengeance**_

 **Warning: The Following fan fiction contains flashing lights and other material that may cause headaches or seizures. If you suffer from the latter, please don't read any farther.**

Disclaimer: The first half of this fan fiction is from Season 18's episode "The Tardy Tumbler."

The Tough Customers use moves from various fighting game characters. Binky uses moves from Zangief, Rattles uses moves from Iori Yagami from King of the Fighters, Molly uses moves from C. Viper from Street Fighter IV and Slink uses moves from Benimaru from King of the Fighters. Bellow uses moves from Blanka from Street Fighter.

 **This fan fiction was not meant to hate on Coach Bellow. I only created this because I thought it would funny to see Molly seek vengeance against him for not choosing her on the team. I will be breaking the forth wall a couple of times during the story.  
**  
 _ **The Story  
**_  
It was the after school tryouts for the Elwood City Community Girls Gymnastics one afternoon. Prunella, Marina, Molly, Sue Ellen, Jenna, another Jenna, Fletcher, Katie and Carol are lined up for tryouts. A Russian Coach signs their names on a clipboard and proudly introduces himself.

"Good afternoon, little ladies of Elwood" he says as he holds a pencil on his ear. "I am Boris Belinsky, but you can call me 'Bellow.' I have coached nine girls to Olympic Gold Medals! You may clap now."

All the girls clap for him while Marina whispers to Prunella.

"Isn't this exciting!?" Marina whispers "The Bellow, coached a gymnastics team an hour of town!"

"I never heard of him?" whispers Prunella as she claps with the rest of the girls. "But if you are excited, I am excited!"

Bellow tells the girls to stop clapping and explains to them that flattery will not get them on the team. However, Will, Strength, Flexibility and Heart will as he wants Tigers, not Mice. After his speech, he lets the tryouts begin.

Sue Ellen goes first as she does a jump flip which Bellow takes note on his clipboard. Marina talks to Prunella...

You know what? You don't want to read this boring stuff, do you? I'll just skip to the good part.

Coach Bellow ends the tryouts and announces who made the team.

"Katie," as he reads the chosen roster. "Carol, Sue Ellen and...Marina!"

Marina and Prunella cheer, but Bellow has one more person...

"And one more," he says "Yoga Girl." Causing Prunella to gasp in shock.

After tryouts...again that's not what you are here for. I'll just skip to the next morning.

At 5:45 a.m. the next morning, Molly leaves the house cracking her knuckles. She is not happy! Binky, Rattles and Slink follow her marching to the Lakewood Elementary Gymnasium.

When they enter the school and about to open the doors to the gym. The screen displays a moving portal with mugshots of The Tough Customers and Coach Bellow. The screen spells out in clashing sound effects "Versus" with an intense synth. Similar to what you would see in Marvel Vs Capcom 2.

Coach Bellow whistles at Marina and Prunella for being late.

"You're late little mice!" he says.

"I am so sorry sir. It won't happen again!" says Marina.

"You both have one strike!" he scolds. "Three strikes, you're out!"

Prunella's lips look as if she is able to cry. Then suddenly...

"Get ready to kick butt..." says an unknown announcer.

"Who said that!?" shouts Bellow.

Crash! The doors get kicked in by The Tough Customers cracking their fists with a smirk on their faces!

"Engage!" echoes the announcer.

"What the hell is going on here!? You're not in this class!?" cries Bellow.

"You don't put me on your team," smirks Molly. "Now you are entering a World of Pain!"

"That's it! I am calling securit-" Slink zaps Bellow's walkie-talkie out of his hands, breaking it.

"Oh my god! Those guys are evil freaks!" Bellow panics. "Somebody call the Police! Call the National Guard!"

"Get him!" shouts Rattles.

Slink hits the ground with his fist causing Bellow to launch in the air from a shock of electricity. Everyone gasps and runs away.

"Let's get out of here!" cries Prunella as she and Marina run out of the gymnastics.

Bellow lands on the uneven bars, breaking them. Crash!

"You little mice!" shouts Bellow. "I also used to be Two-Time Wrestler in Russia!"

Bellow jumps onto the Vaulting House and curls himself up into a cannonball to charge into the Tough Customers. The Tough Customers evade it. Molly punishes him using signature move where she uses two flying-flaming kicks.

"Eh!" yelps Bellow.

Bellow does a Russian Kick Dance but Binky counters it with a Banishing Flat. Rattles sends a Purple Aura wave, then runs and connects the signature move with an aerial heavy kick. He uses a dashing punch, followed by another punch and jumps for the third hit which is a pound that launches Bellow in the air. Causing a total of five hits.

"Twah!" yelps a flying Bellow.

Bellow gets up and uses his a Drop Kick which sends Molly bouncing off the wall. Bellow follows up to do an air combo, using a Soaring Axe Kick.

"Strike one!" shouts Bellow.

"Uwah!" yelps Molly.

Slink jumps to do a Spiraling Aerial Kick, following up with a light punch, medium kick and a crouching heavy punch which is a Mini-Electric Shockwave that launches Bellow. Slink air combos him with a light punch, medium punch, medium kick and aerial exchanges forward tagging in Rattles.

"Rattles!" shouts Slink tagging him in.

Rattles continues the Team Aerial Combo with a light kick, medium punch, medium kick and aerial exchanges upwards tagging in Binky.

"Binky!" shouts Rattles tagging him in.

Binky uses an aerial Pile-Driver ending the Team Aerial Combo.

"Tch...Damn..." says a brutally beaten Bellow. "You're all pretty good for little mice...But I ain't done yet!"

Bellow uses a Hyper Combo which causes the screen to flash followed by a Shin! sound effect. Bellow quickly charges up a Somersault.

"Hyper Russian Cannonball!" shouts Bellow as he charges at The Tough Customers but they all dodge it.

Bellow tries another Hyper Combo with the screen flashing once again with the Shin! sound effect. He leaps up to the celling and yanking the bars, causing all the lights to crash to the floor. Shatter!

"Russian Tiger Hunt!" shouts Bellow as he missiles himself at The Tough Customers, but he misses.

Rattles uses his Hyper Combo with the screen flashing one again with a Shin! He throws a big flame of purple aura trapping Bellow.

"Now finish him off Mol!" shouts Rattles.

"Welcome to a World of Pain!" shouts Molly.

Molly jumps and the screen flashes with a Shin! She foot dives Bellow with a flaming kick and uses him as a surfboard all around with a trail of flames. When she jumps off in mid-air, she sends him sailing out the gymnasium window with a final kick to the stomach! Shatter!

"Super Combo Finish!" says an echoing announcer. "K.O.!"

Bellow lands on his car outside. Causing a big dent in top and makes the alarm go off.

"Damn you little mouse!" shouts a brutally defeated Bellow. "You'll never make the team!" Bellow faints on top of his car as it still goes off.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
